You Can Tell Us Anything, Renesmee
by DestinyNoel12
Summary: I cant really say much about the story in fear of ruining it, but I can say that Nessie Has a secret! A VERY BIG SECRET!
1. Preface

**Okay. This is my first story on FanFic so tell me what you think!! Me and my friend are writing this story together so it will be posted on both our accounts (I think)**! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Not a single thing! :(**

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Preface**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

Hi! I'm Renesmee. Most people call me Ness or Nessie but, my mom, Bella, doesn't like that. I'll go along with her calling me Renesmee but everyone knows I'm happier when people call me by my nicknames.

I've been alive for 50 some years but, I stopped growing about 7 years after I was born. My physical and emotional maturity have stayed that of about a 21 year old since then! Although, living with humans has made my emotional maturity better. I'm still not allowed to touch humans though because of my "gift". I can put my thoughts in everyone's head with a single touch! My exceptions to that rule are Jake (who you'll find out about later) and my family. I have bronze colored hair and chocolate brown eyes which I get from my mom before she was turned into a vampire. I can eat human food but I prefer blood. I have skin as hard as vampires, but I have blood runing through my body. I don't sparkle in the sun like my parents, but, I shimmer. I have teeth like a vampire but when I bite I'm not venomous (otherwise the Volturi would have killed me when I was a baby! Yes, I've heard that story!). I can run almost as fast as normal vampires and I am almost as strong as them. The reasons for all these mixes is that I was, well... lets say, created when my mom was human and my dad was a vamp. I was carried and born all when my mom was human but, after I was born I almost killed my mom so my dad changed her.

My parents, aunts, uncles, and I go to Forks High School in Forks, Washington. My parents are Edward, who has bronze hair and who can read minds-his exception to that is my mom- and Bella, who has dark brown hair and who has a shield around her mind. My aunts are Alice, who is short & pixie like and who can see the future, and Rosalie (we call her Rose), who is tall blond and exceptionally beautiful, and who doesn't have a gift, which is okay because not all vampires do. My uncles are Jasper, who is blond and tall and usually a very calming person, who is with Alice and who control emotions, and Emmett who is very muscular, with Rose, and who, like Rose doesn't have a gift. My grandparents are Carlisle and Esme, neither of who have "gifts". They are to old to pretend to be in high school (they're 23 & 26). Carlisle's a doctor and Esme's an archaeologist. Our family is different than regular vampires. We call ourselves "Vegetarian Vampires" because we only drink animal blood, not human blood. Thats why our eyes are gold instead of red like the rest of the vampires.

I have a boyfriend. His name is Jacob. His family isn't "normal" either if there is such a thing as "normal". He's a werewolf. His pack wanted to kill me until he imprinted on me. Imprinting is when a werewolf finds his "mate". She, or he becomes the only thing that they can think about. From what I've heard it gets quite annoying seeing as when they are in there wolf form they can read each others minds. So anyway our families were, like enemy tribes until Jake fell in love with my mom , while my mom was in love with my dad. Then my mom and dad got married and went to Esme's Island where pillows, headboards and my mom's nightgown got ruined! Then they came back and I was born and Jake imprinted on me and I grew up and now he's my boyfriend. Now that you know about me and my family, and boyfriend, our story will begin!

**So what did you think? Hit or miss? Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!! Go on, just hit the little button right down there. Review and Jake will give you a big hug!!! Reviews make me happy!!!! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**Hello, Hello, everyone! My new chapter is here!! Thanks to the few of you who read! You're the ones who kept me going with this! My list of thank you's!!!**

_**Aunt Rose**_

_**Emmett4862**_

**And the longest review I received **_**For.. **_**8 or so paragraphs for that little preface! **

**Soo... thanks again! This chapter will get a little intense!! You've been warned!! Here is the next chapter!**

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1: How It All Started!**

**R.P.O.V.**

Sooo... I've got a really BIG secret! I'm pregnant! I have to constantly block my thoughts around my dad, because he can read minds, and I don't want him to know because he will kill Jacob! Yes, I said Jacob! I am pregnant with Jacob's child! Anyway, I cant let Jake get killed, well.. For the obvious reason, I LOVE HIM!! And for the less obvious reason, my baby had to have it's father alive! I also cant touch my family members when I'm thinking about it because then they and my dad will know! And once my dad knows then my mom will know and it will be horrible! Well.. There are two exceptions to that rule because I already told Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose about it! But, I still cant touch them when my dads in mind reading distance! UGG! I'm so frustrated! I'm so used to telling my parents everything! It's so hard keeping a secret from them! I think my dad knows something's up because we are all blocking our minds from him! Soo... here's how it all started!

**********************************_Flashback_******************************************

"_Hey Ness, can you stay tonight 'cuz, I don't want you to leave!" Jacob asked._

"_Ummm... Let me run home and ask!" I replied._

"_Ok! Cool!" _

"_Be right back Jakey!" I leaned in for a quick kiss! In 5minutes and 34 seconds_, _I was back at the cottage. I ran into my parents bedroom and found my dad nowhere in sight but found my mom pulling a robe on over a very skimpy lingerie_ _set. "Dad!' I thought, "I don't even want to know!" _

_ My dad came walking out of the closet fully dressed in a tan turtleneck and a pair of black kaki's, which I was sure he wasn't wearing before I came in! He responded to my earlier thought. _

"_Kay." He replied simply. "What's up? You wanted to ask something earlier?"_

"_Yeah... Ummm... Jake was wondering if I could stay with him tonight! Can I?" I asked, praying that they would say yes. My mom walked over to my dad and placed her hand on his cheek, which I knew meant that she was pushing her shield out from her mind, so that he could read her mind/thoughts. I'd seen her do it a million times. I went over to my mom placing my palm on her arm, putting my thoughts into her head, and my dad's. _

"_Please!" I thought, "Please, Please, Please!" _

_ My mom and dad turned to me, "Okay," they said together. "Don't forget your stuff." My mom said._

"_Too late!" I answered because I had already gone to my room and was back with my mini white- with- silver- foil- hearts- on- it, backpack. It had all my stuff in it! My p.j.'s, clothes for the next day-dark skinny jeans and a blue strapless, with a white and blue belt that goes right above your stomach- my toothbrush, my toothpaste, and deodorant. My phone- a green sidekick- was in my hand. I went and kissed my parents on the cheek. Then I went outside and sent Jake a text. It said, " Hey. My parents sed Yes! I'm on mi way ovr now!"_

_ My phone rang with Jake's ring tone- How Far We've Come, By Matchbox 20- I read the message he sent me. It said "Hey, I'm comin 2 get u! Where r u? Dnt go anywere!" _

_ I hit reply and said "I'm in da trees b-hind da cottage!"_

_ Jake's ring tone played again. I read it, It said " KK. Dnt move! I'll b rite dere! Dnt txt back." When I read don't text back I knew he was shifting shapes. 3 minutes later I heard the wind blowing from him running. 2 minutes later I saw a big russet wolf emerge from the trees. _

_ "Jakey!" I said. He smiled his version of a smile when he was in his wolf form. I ran and jumped lightly up onto his back, and pressed my hand against his head. "I'm so glad you're here!" I thought. He nodded his head in agreement. I kept my back pack on my back, clutched my phone in one hand and held on to Jake's fur with the other. _

_ "I'm ready." I said. _

_ Suddenly we were racing through the forest toward his house. About five minutes later we were at his house. I jumped off his back and he trotted into the forest to shift back into his human form. As he was turned away from me I saw the bundle tied to his back leg. I laughed quietly._

_ He came walking back out of the forest smiling. "Do I get to know the joke?" He asked softly. _

_ "Ummm.... do I get a hug first?" I replied._

_ "Of course!" He walked over to me and gave me a big, but gentle hug, and a light kiss. When he pulled away I said, "Lets go inside." and headed toward his house. _

_ "Not until you tell me what the joke was!" He winked at me._

_ "Ummm... it wasn't much of a joke." I said honestly._

_ "I still want to know."_

_ "Oookkaayy... well I saw your bundle of clothes tied to your leg and found it funny for some reason."_

_ "Oh.... That's it?"_

_ "Yeah, it is!" I smiled and he started laughing. "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked._

_ "It's just that you've seen that bundle who knows how many times and tonight you just find it funny?!?!" I had to admit, it was funny in a retarded sort of way!_

_ Jake brought me back to reality when he said "So, do you want to go inside now?"_

_ "Sure, I guess." I said._

_ We walked into his house. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. To break the silence I asked "So, did your dad go to bed already?"_

_ "No." Jake replied._

_ "Then where is he?" I asked, "I wanted to say HI!"_

_ "He's out fishing with Charlie for the weekend.""Oh," I said kind of stupidly. To make myself sound less stupid I added, "So we have the house to ourselves?"_

_ "Yep." He said and he sounded happy about it. "So what do you want to do?" _

_ "I kinda want to go to bed but I don't want to sleep" I said slightly awkwardly._

_ "Oh, I get it." He said. He picked me up and walked into his room._

_ "You really need a house of your own Jake! You know, like, werewolf sized!!"_

_ "You are not buying me a house." he replied stubbornly. _

_ "Fine!" I said, while pouting. In my mind I added "He never said anything about building him a house! Oh, Esme will be sooo happy!"_

_ Jake set me down on the bed and left the room. I heard rustling in the kitchen. A few seconds later I heard him come back into the room. _

_ "I got you a birthday present, but you have to wait until tomorrow to open it!" He exclaimed._

_ "AAAWWWEEE!!! I want to see it now though!" Wow did I sound incredibly whinny or what! Oh well!_

_ "Nope" was all he said. I could tell that he wasn't going to give in. He sat down on the bed next to me and I could feel him pulling his shirt off but, I couldn't see it cuz the lights were off! I got up and turned the lights on and was back on the bed in a nano-second. Once I saw his abs I almost lost it! Oh, what the Hell! I did lose it! I literally jumped on top of him and undid his pants. He pulled them off while I took my Juicy Couture Jacket off. Then Jake pulled me on top of him! I felt his hands go up the back of my shirt! He was kissing me and things were getting really intense when, all of the sudden, my phone started ringing! We ignored it but when it was ringing for about 5 straight minutes it got really hard to ignore! "I swear to God, I'm going to kill him!" I screamed, "Are you being safe? It's like really, what are you? My mother!" I yelled blowing off steam._

_ "Ness, calm down!" Jake soothed, "Please, can we forget about him for now? Please!"_

_ "Sure," I said, calming myself down. It was very hard to do after being used to having Jaspe around! " Lets just go back to what we were doing. Lets be 'un-safe'!" In a nano second we were back on the bed, completely undressed._

_ *** _

_ The next morning I woke up laying across Jake's chest. I didn't know when, but, at some point in the night I had fallen asleep. Jake, of course, was still asleep, not used to waking up early because his school didn't start until 10:00am. I got up very quietly and went across the hall to brush my teeth and get dressed for today. When I was finished I went back into Jake's room to gather up my stuff. I went to pick up my gold and black nightgown but there was a problem! There was no nightgown, just scraps of lace and fabric. "Damn!" I thought to myself, "This is going to be a hard one to explain! Stupid werewolf! No! I take that back!" In the middle of my thinking argument with myself, Jake woke up bringing me back to reality._

_ "Hey Ness." He whispered._

_ "Hey Jake!" I replied._

_ "You look nice today." He complimented._

_ "Thanks! I have a question." I started._

_ "Sure, sure, what is it?" he asked._

_ "Well actually I have two. I'll start with the harder one first." I took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, "What if I get...pregnant?" I looked up to see his reaction and found him standing right in front of me._

_ "Well then, we'll have ourselves a baby!" He sounded happy about it._

_ "But, with me being a hum-pire(½ human and ½ vamp), and you being a werewolf, how will it turn out?" I asked worried not only for my safety, but, if I had one, my baby's to! "What if the Volturi come for it like they came for me! I'm pretty sure humans, vampire's, and werewolves, are NOT supposed to be mixed together!" My voice was rising in pitch and I already had a high soprano voice to begin with. _

_ Jake smiled reassuringly, and said, "We don't even know if we are going to have a baby." He could see I was about to interrupt so he held his hand up and said "And if we do, we will cross that bridge when we get to it." He smiled again, "Relax Ness! I'm here and I always will be!"_

_ "You promise?" I asked worriedly_

_ "I don't just promise, I swear to you that I will always be here, by your side!"_

_ "Okay!" I said happier now. "Now for my second question!" _

_ "Yes?" He asked_

_ "I really need to go hunting! Will you come with me?" Now I was on an excitement high, if that's even a real thing!_

_ "That's a stupid question Ness! Of course I'll come!" He exclaimed. "But not until you open your birthday present!"_

_ "Do I have to?" I asked. I didn't really want to know if he spent a lot of money on me!_

_ "Yes!" He answered. He handed me a small box with silver wrapping paper! I shook it a bit to see If I could tell what was in it. _

_ "Just open it Ness, it wont bite you!"_

_ "I'm scared you spent a lot of money on me!" I complained._

_ "I stayed under my limit by one dollar!" _

_ "Kay!" I un rapped it and saw that it was something from Tiffany's. Oh man! I lifted the lit to see stunning platinum and diamond necklace! (**Pic on Profile!**) I gasped. It was soooo pretty!_

_ "Do you like it Ness?" Jake asked hopefully._

_ "That's a stupid question! It's gorgeous! I don't want to know how much it cost though!" I explained._

_ "Kay!" Jake replied. "Lets go hunting now!"_

_***_

_ We went hunting, then we stopped at his house on the way back so that I could grab my stuff. Then we ran to my house and he dropped me off! Little did I know I would be getting the best birthday present in the world! The rest of the day was uneventful!_

_***************************************************End Flashback***************************************************** _

_Sooo... that's how it all started! Back to the present day!_

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

****

This chapter is in memory of Daddy's Little Cannonball! It is so tragic that you had to leave us! R.I.P.

Sooo... Hit or Miss??? Please review and tell me what you think! Please favorite and story alert me! If you review Nessie will......Send you a teddy bear! Also... Mark in this story is the Mike of the story! I just cant put Mike cause this takes place 50 years in the future! Also, on my profile the necklace is $4,000.00! In the story it only costs $299.00. Just wanted to clear that up!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Mark's name(Stephenie owns his character!!) Stephenie Meyers owns the rest ! ):

LUV U ALWAYS!!!!!!!

~NESSIE~


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Them Alone

**So, here's the next chapter! Longer A/N at bottom!**

************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2: Getting Them Alone

R.P.O.V.

So... Two days after my birthday, I found out that Jacob had given me the best present that anyone could get. And I got some pretty awesome presents!* I got a dress and shoes from Aunt Alice, which I was wearing now, a Sephora make up kit from Aunt Rose, Tiffany earrings, bracelet, and necklace from Mommy, a blue Audi Coupe from Daddy, and when I went to sit in the car there were two things in the front seat! One was a picture frame with writing inside, and the other was a card. It said;

Be 18 with all of your spirit-  
Embrace each day. Laugh often.  
Smile like you mean it.

Play.

Let the lovable little girl  
You were shine through.

Be 18 with all of your creativity-  
Seek your own style  
Think in your own way  
Dare to be different

Dance.

Dream.  
View the world through  
you-colored glasses.

Be 18 with all your confidence-  
Believe in how strong you are.  
Speak Up.  
Hold firm.  
Make things happen.  
Know you're trusted, supported, and loved.

Be 18 with all of your integrity-  
Stick by your family  
Question Values  
Trust you gut feeling.  
Ask yourself "What do I stand for?"

Be 18 with all of your pride-  
in who you are, what you believe in,  
how much you've achieved, grown, accomplished.  
How lovely, strong, independent and beautiful you are  
Inside and out.

Be unique  
Be yourself  
Be sweet  
Be sassy

Be 18 with all of your HEART.  
Happy Birthday!

I got a red dirt bike from Uncle Jasper, a pack of rainbow colored condoms and birth control pills (his idea of a practical joke. Little did he know...) from Uncle Emmett, a Cullen Crest engraved on my locket from Grandpa, and a bracelet from Grandma. But, I got two things from Jake, and one was the best gift ever. Though I wasn't sure how the rest of the family would feel about it. I got the diamond necklace and I got a baby! I was worried about a couple of things though, one I've already mentioned; how the rest of the family will take it. I've decided not to tell my dad for a while. But, I've also decided that I will tell Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. But, if my dad does find out before I'm ready for him to know then he will blow! Which brings me to my second concern; how much trouble Jake's life will be in. I'm also scared for my health and the babies. Well, me and Jake are probably dead anyway so here goes telling Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice. After all this mind blocking, I'll be able to talk freely, without my dad 'overhearing' me! All I had to do was get them to go 'shopping' with me. I walked out of the cottage and ran to the house feeling very confident. I walked into the mansion like I owned the place, which, I partially did.

_Hey Dad!_ I thought cheerily.

"Hey Ness." He replied. Then I got a chorus of "Hey Ness'" from around the living room.

"Hey everyone!" I replied. Then I directed my attention towards Rose and Alice. "Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, will you take me shopping? I need some new clothes."

"Of course." Rose replied cooly. Alice on the other hand freaked out and started squealing and jumping around. "YAY! Shopping" she sang.

"Ness, are you suicidle? Are you that depressed?" Emmett asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Asking Alice to take you shopping is like asking for the death sentence!" Jasper answered.

"It's not that bad." I said.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Emmett said and stood up to give me a goodbye hug.

"Whatev." I replied. "Alice, Rose are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They both responded.

"Cool. Can we take my new car? I haven't had a chance to drive it yet!" I asked because I really did want to drive my sexy new Audi Coupe my dad bought me. I just wanted to show my baby off. I mean, even Jake would admit it was a nice car! Hmm... I would have to ask him what his favorite type of car was and get it for him for his birthday. Which was coming up soon.

"Yes honey, it is a nice car," my dad said, brining me back to reality. "And, no. You can't get Jake a car for his birthday."

"But, Daddy!" I whined. I knew exactly how to get what I wanted. Of course, I had to block my mind every time I used this strategy, so he wouldn't figure it out. I had him wrapped around my finger since the day I was born, and everybody knew it. Including him.

"But nothing," he said, standing firm(for now). "You are not getting Jake a car for his birthday and that's, that."

"Fine!" I snapped, "Be that way! Alice, Rose, are you ready to go, cause I'm leaving!"

"Coming!" They both said. And I saw them throw apologetic glances at my dad. I stormed out into the garage and heard them follow quickly behind me. I jumped into the drivers seat and realized that I had left my bag inside with my wallet and licence. "Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth." I heard my dad say.

As I walked back inside I thought _Oh. Like your any better_. _Besides I'm old enough to talk for myself. I don't need you bossing me around!_ I knew I was being harsh but that was how I got what I wanted. Guilt my dad into thinking I was mad at him. Than making him want me to be un-mad at him, making him give me what I wanted in the first place. It was a solid strategy. It had worked for me for the past 50 some years! I went back out to the car and jumped into the drivers seat. I started to pull out of the garage. Now we were on the road. I waited and turned up the music -my favorite station 104.7 Kiss FM- Pokerface by Lady Gaga was playing. I waited until we were 8 miles away from the house to start talking. Annd even then I didn't say much.

"What mall are we going to?" Alice asked quietly.

"The one in Seattle." I replied. _It's the furthest away. _I added in my head.

"Yay! You know that's my favorite ma-" Alice started to say but, didn't finish. I didn't slow down as I looked over at her. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked as though she was far away. I knew she was. I looked back at the road and kept driving. _We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts_- Taylor Swift, Love Story came on and I turned it down. I had a feeling that I knew what Alice was seeing. She came back to the present eventually, it just took her awhile. When she did come back she said "Ness, is there something you want to tell us?"

"Ummm...." was my brilliant reply. "At the mall. How much did you see?" I was worried that she saw to much.

"All I saw was you saying 'Alice, Rose, I have something I need to tell you.'. I couldn't tell where we were but, it sounded important. Is everything alright?" Alice was so sincere. God, I loved my future-seeing, pixie Aunt. I mean, I love Rose as well, but she hasn't said anything this whole time. What _was_ she doing? I looked in my rearview mirror and saw her sitting there with a confused look on her face.

"Rose, is everything okay?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, just really confused." Rose said.

"Okay." I pushed the accelerator towards about 120mph. "We'll be at the mall in soon, and I'll explain everything when we get there... on two conditions." I'd decided on these conditions whenI decided I was going to tell them.

"What are the conditions?" Alice asked speaking for both herself and Rose.

"One, you have to listen to everything I say before you judge. And two, you have to promise me that no one in our family or any other vampires will hear." They both gave me questioning looks. "You will be the first people I've told. So, I guess this means I have three conditions. Third is that, you can't tell anyone until I'm ready to tell them or I tell you, you can. That also means that you can't think about it when you're around my dad. Do you understand? And do you agree?" I was almost positive that they would agree, but I had to be sure.

"Of course we agree! Those are pretty simple terms to agree with." Rose said. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat as we arrived at the mall. Well, Rose agreed, but did Alice?

"Alice? Do you agree?" I asked.

She stopped bouncing, looked at me, and said "Of course I agree."

Gosh! She was being serious for being Alice at a mall.

"Well, Lets go inside." _Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm really going to do this! Well, no turning back now!_ We got out of my car. I hesitated for a minute, just because there were guys my age in the parking lot. I was used to the looks they gave my family and I. And, I knew what they all thought thanks to my dad. Most thought along the lines of 'Wow! They are gorgeous. Especially the girls. They seem intimidating. Well, I'll go talk to them.' Then they come over, talk, everyone but me scares them, then they walk away thinking 'Wow, I really like that bronze haired girl. And she's the only available one.' And this isn't me being conceited it's what happens. I mean, our family even had lesbo's and gay's come onto us! My gosh those were _the worst_ experiences _ever_! I realized that I was still standing with my hand on the door looking out at the parking lot. Alice snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, so quickly and quietly that anyone with less than vampire hearing would have missed it, "That guy is going to walk over here and try a really corny pick up line on you unless we move now ."

"Okay. Lets go." I said quickly. We went to walk away, but as I stepped out of the car my foot had landed in a crevice. I didn't notice and as we went to walk away I almost fell, except Alice caught me. I looked at her and smiled, a thousand thank you's in my eyes.

She smiled back, set me on my feet, then looked over my shoulder right as I felt someone tap it. I plastered my warmest smile on my face and turned. "Yes?" I asked, perfectly polite.

"Hey baby, what's your sign?" Ugh. I should be paid for this. The smile disappeared off my face as I replied.

"Do not enter." I said, every word dripping in disgust. I turned away from him. "This guys not going down without a fight." Alice whispered in my ear.

"Fine." I whispered back. I was already forming a plan in my mind. I turned back to the guy and said, "You know your not that bad. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. Will you get me something to eat? I'm starving." Mwahahaha! Wow, I sound mentally retarded in my head!

"Yeah. Sure." He said. Oh, he was so willing to comply. Poor guy. Alice and Rose were looking at me like I was crazy. I winked at them. Alice's eyes glazed over for a second, then she burst out laughing. She told Rose what I was planning then Rose started laughing. The guy just looked at them like they were crazy. I said, "Sorry, my friends are a little-" I made a circling motion by my ear.

"Oh." was all he said. I walked over to Rose and Alice and put one hand on Rose's arm and one on Alice's and thought _Stop it. If you guys keep this up I might never get to use my brilliant plan!_ I took my hands away and they both _tried_ to stop laughing. God, where's Jasper when you need him. They final stopped laughing as we walked through the doors to the mall.

We walked to the nearest food place. It ended up being Panda Express. We got our food, well me and the guy did. Alice and Rose used the excuse 'we aren't hungry.' After we were done eating, we stood up and I said, "I never asked. What's your name?"

"Jacob" He said. _What were the odds?_ "You?" Great! Now he was asking m name. All I wanted to do was throw up and get the human food out of my system. Hmm...throw up...yes! Time to put my brilliant plan into action.

"Hi Jacob. It's nice to meet you. My name is Ren-" Instead of finishing, I bent over and threw up everything I had just eaten... all over his feet. Once I got it all out of my system I stood up and said. "Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry." He just stormed off to the bathroom. I turned to Alice and Rose, they were laughing hysterically.

"Now's our chance to get away! Lets go" I said. We took the elevator to the sixth floor. Yes, the SIXTH floor. No wonder this was Alice's favorite mall. They sat down on an out of sight, secluded bench. I stood in front of them pacing. Deep breath. They agreed to the conditions. Deep breath.

"No one's around?" I asked just to be sure.

"No." they replied. Okay. Deep breath. Lets get this over with, _before _I pass out_. _

"Okay. Alice, Rose, I have something I need to tell you." I paused. They both gave me expectant looks. I took one last deep breath. "I'm...pregnant."

I heard both of them gasp.

_To be continued_...

*************************************************************************************

* The pictures of all gifts will be on my profile. Except Emmett's. None of us really need to see that

**Hey, Hey! **

**So, I know you guy's hate me right now! Go ahead admit it! Go on! So...the new chapter might not come for a while...I still have to write it. And, this story might be put on hold for a while cause I'm leaving on a vacation to Alaska (we're going on a cruise) and I might not have internet access for the next 2 weeks! So yeah! I know you guys hate me right now!**

**Okay. Picture dedications for this chapter go to Whispers for my Midnight Kiss . She has helped me so much! She gets me going on typing, -mostly by nagging me, but still- she is a great friend, and she gives me idea's and gets me picture links! So YAY! For her! If you haven't read her stories you better go do that! NOW!!!!! **

**Lastly**, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Press the button down there! Go on! Press it! You know you want to! Press it and.... Edward..... wont kill Jake when he finds out! So press it!!!!!!!!!!!! TTYL!**

**~NESSIE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it!**

*************************************************************************************************

Last Time

I took one last deep breath, "I'm... pregnant."

I heard both of them gasp.

..................................................

Nobody said anything for a couple minutes. I stopped pacing and just stood awkwardly in front of my aunts. Would they understand the importance of not telling anybody? Would they understand that I needed to be able to tell my family myself? I hope so, and that neither of them took off running at the moment. If they did, I don't think I'd be able to catch them, even if I had my father's speed. I'd be to panicked to even start running.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked slowly.

"What do you mean, am I serious?" I whispered, my voice barely making any sound. It slowly rose with every word. "I just told you two something that's been eating away at me for a couple of weeks! How could I joke about something like that!?"

Alice jumped slightly at my sudden outburst. I felt like breaking into tears. She didn't think I was serious! But Rosalie didn't say anything yet, and I didn't know how she would take it. Slowly, and painfully, I turned to Rose. She sat there, looking like she was thinking deeply. Her golden eyes looked up at me, and locked with my brown ones.

"Renesmee... you should really tell somebody else." She started slowly. I shook my head quickly opening my mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to stop me. "At least Carlisle." Rosalie paused, taking a small breath, and it looked like she was trying to be calm, "If the baby is... Jacob's... we know nothing about a werewolf hum-pire fetus or how it may... harm you."

I caught the growl in Rose's voice when she said Jacob's name. I never really did understand why she didn't like Jacob much.

"Rose... it took me so much courage to just tell you two, I don't think I can tell Carlisle." I mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Wait, Bella doesn't know!?" Alice exclaimed, jumping up from the bench.

"Alice!" Rosalie growled.

Alice sat back down, watching me carefully. Rosalie just opened her arms to me and I walked towards her.

"As much as I hate the idea of you carrying Jacob's child... I can see how much this means to you." Rosalie murmured in my ear, "But you have to let Carlisle know. At least on a doctor patient level. That way it has to be confidential and he can't let anybody know. Not even your parents."

I looked up at her, amazing by her understanding. "You sure?"

Rosalie smiled back, "And don't worry Renesmee, if anybody wants to do anything to that little nudger in there, well, they're gonna have to go through me."

Little Nudger. I remember way, way, way back when I was still in my Mother's stomach. How I loved the sound of her voice, even though she thought I was a boy... but I loved the nickname she gave me.

"Nessie!" Alice squealed suddenly.  
I looked over at her, "Yeah?"

Alice grinned and started to bounce in her seat, "We have a whole new type of shopping to do! Maternity Shopping! Oh my God I'm sooooo excited!"

"Alice! We can't! Don't you think it would be pretty suspicious if I can home with maternity clothes, and baby stuff?" I pointed out.

Alice shrank in her seat, "Right... Hmm... we could hide it in my room! At the back of my closet, nobody goes there cept me!"

"How about getting it into the house?" I muttered.

"It'll stay in your car for a bit, till they all head out hunting!" Alice said like it was so obvious.

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"Nessie, I am really the only person going into the garage. Except for Emmett to come in and be my jack, but he is usually under my eyes and won't get into anything." Rosalie reasured me.

I sighed, and kicked my legs leasurly. "Okay, lets go baby shopping."

Alice squealed and jumped up from her seat, running to the nearest mall directory. What? Oh right, Alice has never had to shop for a baby. I don't know if she was able to shop for me while Mom was carrying me. Probably after, and if they did the clothing probably lasted about a week. This will be fun.

"Come one Ness, lets go get some baby stuff." Rosalie said happily, setting me on the floor.

I walked with her towards Alice, whom pulled out a folded map of the mall and opened it. Seeing Alice with a map of the mall was so not normal... it was strange.

"Okay... lets go in that direction!" Alice exclaimed happily, heading off down the hall filled with people.

"Sometimes I wonder how Alice would have survived if she was still human. Because I don't think they had mega malls back then" Rosalie sighed.

I smiled slightly. The uneasy feeling was still there, and I was just worried about how they would take it. Both Alice and Rosalie seemed to take it well, but now it was just a matter of time before I let my family know. But more important, I had to find out how to tell Jacob right? I guess that's what I'm really worried about right now. Even if he's imprinted and everything... what if he didn't want a child? What would I do?  
********

Eight hours and 123 bags later, we emerged from the mall. Now, mind you, only 28 of those bags were for me right now. Leaving the other 95 filled with baby stuff. Once Alice got started, she was unstoppable!

We went to every, and I mean _every_ store that had _anything_ to do with babies!

We were heading out to the car when my phone rang.

_Im waking up at the start of the end of the world  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone_

The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
Started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time? 

"That's Jake." I muttered.

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come _(fades out)

We loaded up the car with all our bags.

Rose was begging to drive, so I let her. I got in the passengers seat, Rose got in the drivers side, and Alice hopped in the back.

I pulled out my side kick and called Jake back. He answered on the first ring.

"Ness," He breathed in relief.

"What had you so worried?" I joked. Probably the fact that I didn't pick up. I _always_ picked up his calls.

"When you didn't pick up! I thought something might have happened!"

"Nope!" I said, popping my 'p', "I just had about 50 bags in my hands at the time." I said, laughing softly.

"Let me guess, shopping with Alice?" He said.

"Alice and Rose actually." I was still laughing. When I thought about why we were shopping, my laughter cut short.

"Oh, how many bags do you have?" He asked

"Only about 123!" I felt like I should laugh, but I just couldn't.

"WOW! Do you really need that many clothes?" He was joking, but he didn't know how serious it was.

"Well, you know Alice." I said, and I again found myself thinking about what we did buy. The need to get this off my chest and tell him was growing buy the second. " Umm...Jake, would you mind if I came over later?" I asked.

"Of course!" He said.

"Do you mind if Alice and Rose come to?" I asked.

"I don't know...." I could almost see him shaking his head.

"Please! It's important!" I was begging, and I knew I could get him to give in that way.

"Okay." He caved.

"Thanks Jake!" I was sort of relieved now, "Bye! See you soon!"

"`Kay! Love you! Bye!" He hung up. I shut my phone and relaxed into my seat a little. I was going to tell him. Part of me felt relieved and another part felt like it wanted to be sick at how he might take it. I relaxed into the seat a little more, and slowly fell asleep.

********

I woke when we pulled into the house. Crap! I quickly blocked my mind. I had been dreaming about telling Jake and all his possible reactions. I hope my dad didn't catch any of that. We brought our '23' shopping bags inside, and put them in Alice's room. My dad gave me a glance saying 'That's it?'

_I cut her off _ I thought.

He smiled at me.

We jumped the river and ran into the forest.

********

EPOV

I caught a glimpse of something as the girls pulled into the driveway. I think Ness was asleep but she woke up.

_Crap!_

Wow! Jake was a horrible influence on my daughter. They came into the house, and a felt a wave of complete and total stress hit me. It was almost as bad as when I found out Bella was pregnant. Thanks Jasper.

"Damn!" I muttered.

_Sorry! Ness is feeling a little stressed about something, I guess._

Yeah, I figured that one out on my own.

But, what had her feeling so stressed? As she came back downstairs, I gave her a glance that said, 'That's all the bags you have?'

_I cut her off. _Ness thought.

I smiled and let her walk out of the house.

After she was gone, Jasper came down. "Sorry about that everyone! Ness is feeling a little stressed."

"A little?" I asked. "It felt like a tidal wave hit me!"

"Okay, a lot! But, did you catch what was bothering her?" He asked.

"No, she had her mind blocked." Now that I thought about it, all three of them did! What in the world?

********

I headed through the tree's to Jake's house. Alice and Rose were on my heels. I was ahead so I could ask Jake to let them come over the border. I didn't know if we were meeting at the border or not.

We made it to the border in a couple of minutes. Alice and Rose stopped, but I kept going. When I got to his house, I knocked lightly. I heard movement from inside, and a very disheveled looking Jake came to the door.

"Hey Jake." I said, "Did I wake you up? Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" I asked, even though I really wanted to get this off my chest.

"No, it's fine! I was just taking a power nap before you got here!" He said. I believed him, but he looked so tired! "Do you want to come in instead of standing on my porch all night?" He joked.

"Um, well, first I was wondering if I could ask for a favor." I said. He nodded and I continued. "Well, can you let Alice and Rose come across the border?" He looked confused but, he said, "Yeah." Then, Alice and Rose were standing next to me. "How did you guys get here so fast? I didn't even call you." I was so confused.

"I see the future, remember?" Alice joked. I laughed lightly.

"Right!" I responded.

"NO!" Rose yelled "We heard the mutt!"

"Shut it Blondie!" Jake said, glaring at Rose, but then he looked at me and asked, "Now, do you want to come inside?"

"Yeah, thanks" I said.

We walked inside, and sat down.

"So, remember my birthday?" I asked, starting conversation.

"Yeah," Jake glanced nervously at Alice and Rose.

"We already know Jacob." Rose sneered.

"Oh, well then. Okay, what about it?"

I took a deep breath and looked at both of my aunts. They smiled at me reasuringly. I took one last deep breath and looked down at my feet. "I'm pregnant." I said. Well, it was out there in the open now! I looked up to see Jake's reaction.

I watched his face carefully. I felt Rosalie squeeze my hand comfortingly, but I couldn't help but not chew my bottom lip.

"Renesmee, you keep up your chewing like that, you'll give yourself a fat lip." Alice whispered quickly.

I tried to stop, really, I did, but I couldn't.

A million emotions flickered across Jacob's face. Shock, confusement, happiness. And some not so great ones too. He finally settled on a calm mask, but it wasn't working to great for his eyes. They still flickered with emotion.

"Jacob?" I whispered. I could feel my breathing increase, and I slowly pulled my hand out of my aunt's.

"You're... you're pregnant?" Jacob finally asked, his voice an almost whisper, "How?"  
"Pretty simply puppy!" Rosalie exclaimed. I looked back and she had a smile on her face, "When a man really, really loves a woman, they-"

Alice gave her arm a hard nudge. Rosalie glared at Alice but Alice just shook her head. "I think he knows how. Guys just tend to ask that." She giggled and continued, "At least he's talking." She turned to me, "Renesmee, your father absolutely froze when he found out."

"Okay, I don't need to know that." I whispered, turned back to Jacob. He was smiling. I hope that meant something good.

"You're pregnant." Jacob said more confidently.

He suddenly engulfed me in a hug. It was a tight hug, something like Emmett's bear hugs, only it was a Jacob hug. Not so cold, or hard. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him as well. I heard Rosalie aww, and Alice sighed.

"You're not... mad... or anything?" I asked, leaning back.

"How could I be mad!?" Jacob asked, looking at me incredulously, "I'm... well, I don't know what I am, but I am most definitely not mad." He cupped the side of my face and kissed me lightly.

"Oh my god! Jacob!" Alice squealed. I heard the little clapping of her hands. I could also practically hear Rosalie's eyes roll too.

"Does Bella know?" Jacob asked, when he pulled away from me, "Edward?"

I felt my face pale. "Uh... well... you know..."

I felt my face pale... I saw Jacob's face pale. His mouth dropped, and he eyed me with wide eyes. "They don't know?"

I shook my head slowly, biting my bottom lip now. "No." I managed to squeak.

Jacob released the hug, and sank back down on the couch. He was taking calming breaths, deep ones. "Okay... I think we should let them know."

"Mom for sure." I whispered, sitting on the floor in front of him. "And I guess Dad too."

"NO!" Jacob exclaimed. His eyes were wide.

"What's so wrong with telling Edward?" Alice asked, fluttering over to us.

"Umm... the fact that he would rip my head off. Literally." Jacob moaned.

"Oh please." Rosalie scoffed.

"He could be right, Auntie." I whispered, patting Jacob's knee. "Mom would probably be ecstatic, Dad... maybe not so much."

"Oh honey, you know Edward can't do anything against Bella!" Rosalie said in the it's-so-obvious-voice.

"Yeah! And he knows that killing Jacob would not only hurt you, but it would hurt Bella too!" Alice agreed.

"Yeah... I don't think he's going to be thinking that clearly." Jacob muttered.

"Why's that?" Rosalie asked.  
Jacob looked away from me and I could see his cheeks darken with a blush. "Because I just knocked up his only daughter."

**************************************************************************************************

**So, what did you think! BIG, BIG, BIG HUMONGOUS Dedication going out to Whispers for my Midnight Kiss! She helped me with soooooo much of this chapter! And, she kept me motivated to write! She's great to talk to! I just gave her a HUGE load down tonight, because of the twi-tour.**

**If you want to see if you want to see if there's one near you, the website is,**

**www(dot)creationent(dot)com**

**See if there is one by you!! I hope it will be fun!!!!!!!!! Check it out!**

**Last! Please, if you haven't already, do my poll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!**

**Okay, this REALLY IS last! I promise! Please review!!!!!!! Please! **

**Thanks! Luv Always,**

**~Edward's Gay?!?!?!!?!?!/ Any other name I choose to go by!~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note. PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!**

I known you were thinking, 'YAY! SHE GOT OFF HER LAZY ASS AND WROTE!' then you saw it was an authors note. I"M SORRY!!!!!!! Just a few quick things.

First. I am grounded. From Everything. Computer, phone, TV, going outside with friends, gymnastics, acting, radio, MP3,. Seems like the only thing I'm not grounded from is homework.** :( ** I am writing but I cannot type it, except for like, 5 minutes a day.

**Cullenism** Fans: I've got two new chapters written and I'm working on the 3rd.

**You Can Tell **Fans: I'm working on it. That story is coming painfully slowly! SORRY!

**The Day The Volvo** Fans: I've got a bunch of them ready..... just gotta upload them. Yeah, their already typed. I'm just to lazy to upload them.

I am also working on a brand new story. One that was not in my poll. It is now though. Go look at the Summary on the poll...I think the summary is kind of suckish....but that's a very shortened version of the Prologue. I think that no matter what, that will be the first story I do...even if no-one votes for it. I really wanna get it out there. But check it out then PM me or leave a review somewhere with your opinion. If you haven't voted yet, please **GO VOTE**!!!!!!

I guess that's it for now. When I get the new chapters up, they will take the place of these Authors notes. I should be ungrounded soon, but with my parents, who knows?

One quick shout out to Alice The Living Dead Girl. She has been sooooooooo AMAZING in helping me through the living HELL I've been in lately! Thank you, thank you, thank you, a million times! I Love you! You are so, so beautiful....no matter what your mom says... ;).

I cant wait till were 18!!!!

That's all!

~Ness~


End file.
